


Promising Again

by ZoudiazZoe



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Post Promised Day, Promises, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years after what happened in the gallery, Ib realizes that she doesn't feel friendship for Garry anymore, and decides to go and look for him at his university; where they will make a new promise (Ib's 11yo. Garry's 20-22yo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising Again

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote last year. I really wanted to do something smutty, but the little moral I have left did not allow me that. Maybe one day I'll write one hohohoho
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ib; I really want a sequel where they see again and have another adventure and then cofess their love. But shit happens.

It's been two years since she met him. They promised to meet again, and so they did. But today, things would be different; today she would not be able to see Garry after school, because of his own institute; so she decided that, this time she should go and pick Garry up at college.

Sometimes, Ib used to think of what would've happened if she hadn't given her handkerchief to Garry in Mary's portrait room, Garry told Ib about the macaroons he ate at a cafe once, and he wanted her to eat them with him; because he knew they will get out of the gallery. She did not remember anything until she saw Garry looking at that weird Rose sculpture; and he looked so confused when she approached him. Things changed when he took her handkerchief out of his pocket. She was so glad she gave it to him. Thinking about it, the light purple-haired with darker strands guy did not return it, not that she complains about it, though.  
She likes to see Garry, and go out with him to those small cafes he likes a lot; despite his traditionally-feminine way to speak, and smoker personality, she finds him strange but easy to like. And now with 11 years old, she could say she likes him more.

*A*A*A*

Ib went to Garry’s college once —an institution entirely dedicated to fashion—, so it wasn't difficult for her to arrive to that, weirdly colorful and full of gardens and fountains place; for the students there was a bit weird to see a little pre-pubescent girl walking around the place. 'Maybe she's a future student', she could hear some of them mumbling while she wanders around looking for his not-more-considered-friend.  
It took her 15 or so minutes to finally see him; sitting under the shadow of a tree, with his sketchbook on his knees and a mess next to him. Unfortunately for her, he wasn’t alone, next to him, a pretty blue-haired girl was caressing two roses ―one red, one blue.

“Hey! Is that a friend of yours? She’s been staring at us,” Ib’s body tensed, with no idea of what to do; should she run and hide or approach? Garry took off his glance of the sketchbook to meet her eyes, and then he smiled so did she. With a wave of his hand the light purple haired man called for Ib. Who, with a big smile on her face approached him and his girly friend.  
The skirt Ib was wearing weaved with the run, but nobody really cared about that; just Garry, this said because he frowned and turned around asking himself why she wasn’t wearing long skirts as always, until he noticed she was wearing her school uniform.

“Come here, Ib” suddenly, the girl sitting at his left side stood and sat next to Ib, grabbing her hands together with a big smile.

“So, she’s Ib? I’m so glad to finally meet you; you have no idea of how much this guy talks about you!” The brunette blushed, so did Garry, —but no one noticed it because of his longs bangs.

With an awkward cough the guy made his friend shut, he tried at least, because she continued talking as if the world were falling down, and that would be her last chat with someone; for the brunette's bad luck, she had chosen her to do that. Feeling beaten, he turned his attention to his work, fixing some details on the skirt; it was so fluffy ―in his opinion―; but that was needed in order to give the dress the form he wanted to.  
Lost in his thoughts, and staring carefully to the dress printed on paper with pencil, he reached his cigarette pack taking one and lilting it to smoke. His friend and Ib couldn't take that away from him.

Suddenly everything was quiet, cocking an eyebrow, he looked at his right side to see Ib staring at him; his friend’s gone.  
He didn’t notice it.

“What are you working on?” Her soft voice filled his ears, bringing a tiny smile to is face.

“It’s called ‘Impossible miracle of the True Love’, my new collection to present in class.” He showed the sketchbook to the girl, her eyes opened wide, shinning beautifully.

“That’s the most beautiful wedding dress I’ve seen in my life!” gasped Ib completely excited.

“You like it?” She only nodded; “sweet! It's a shame I won’t present this to the school, though. This one is very special, so, please don’t tell about it to anybody, until the moment comes; promise?”

He showed his pinky to Ib, who took it with hers sealing the promise.

“Which reminds me, I have something for you, Ib” the brunette looked at him confused as he shoves all his belongings in his backpack; the fume of the tobacco making his mature face look as if he were part of a dream. She came back to reality when a hand in front of her waved, waiting for being taken.  
She took his hand tightly and with Garry’s help she stood up and began to walk to the main building; walking through the gardens the cigarette was out of Ib’s sight and the corridors all full of color and people going and coming were everywhere to be seeing. Their destination was a lonely room full with mannequins, fabrics and tables covered with papers, measuring tapes and more stuff she didn’t recognize at all. “I made this for you the last week.”

The touch on her hand was gone; she blinked staring at the curtain where her friend was walking. He opened it to show a beautiful red dress with blue ribbons in the sleeves; it was a beautiful v-neck dress! The top was divided diagonally, the upper part of the top was purple, and the sleeves were loose giving a medieval touch, at the intersection of the shoulder and arm blue ribbons hung loosely.  
The skirt, was a bit fluffy for her liking ,and was knee-level. The ribbon in the waist was blue ... like Disney's princess' one.

“So, what do you think? I thought in purple because is the result of mixing red and blue*; I like it for that.”

Unexpectedly she hugged him; of course she had to jump to reach his neck. He was taller than the day they met for the first time. Not only his height, all his facial features also changed; he is no longer that teenager with a fine face. Now she can say that, she was next to a young man; a hard-working one, but he continues reacting more noticeably to frightening experiences. He, still, continues being ... rather audible about it, Ib can tell for all the times her parents invited him to watch movies ―horror movies―, the ones he hated the most.  
She was lost in those eyes, she let her instincts act; so Ib allowed herself to kiss those lips, a chaste one but still a kiss.

Garry, on other hand, wrapped his arms around her waist, and closed his eyes. Until, suddenly, something flashed in his mind and he was frightened, he pulled off the girl the most carefully way possible. Both faces were red, and no one knew what to say about what just happened.  
When the guy opened his mouth to say something he closed it. Ib was holding his pinky finger with her hands.

“Promise me that you will wait for me. Promise me you won’t fall in love with anybody until I’m on age.” Her eyes were watery, and her gaze never left his. The purple haired man smirked once he was out of the shock and locked his pinky finger with hers.

“I will wait for you, ‘till the day you can use that wedding-dress that I’m designing.”

With a big smile on her face, and sweet little tears rolling down her cheeks, Ib nodded not wanting to let go of that pinky finger, the one which they were sealing a new promise.

In the end, waiting for 4 years to establish a formal relationship was not that much of a time. And 7 more to be with him until the end of their lives. They could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> *I thought that it would be sweet to mix the roses. You know, Garry has the blue rose (that in the Victorian language of flowers means: Impossible Miracle) and Ib's the red rose (which means: True Love).
> 
> Also, since Garry has some kind of interest in fashion, I decided to make him a Fashion Designer student finishing his major.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
